Confession
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: Takumi ran all the way to the Polar Star dorms, just to deliver a shokugeki challenge letter in the middle of the night? (I'm horrible with summaries, I'm sorry D8 ) one-shot


**Guess I've been dead for two years? I don't know xDDDD All I know is IT IS A NEED for Souma x Takumi fanfics, like it's already releasing season 2 and bruh, where are all the fanfics at? DDD8**  
 **It's too less! IT NEEDS LOVE!**  
 **I haven't published in years but I do ceratainly continue writing stories ;w; Please forgive me if there's any grammar, spelling etc mistakes. I'll appreciate it if you note them down too :')**

Yukihira Souma hummed a soft tune as the squid sizzled with a satisfying sound. As it turned to crispy golden brown, he immediately added vinegar and peanut butter on it. With an evil grin, 'Now I wonder who's gonna be the first one to try this.' A few people started to gather in his mind to try out his new 'bad dish'. 'Maybe I'll get Tadokoro again.', he clapped his hands together, feeling slight bad for the blue haired but still stood up. Before he could get to the door, it was slammed right open by a certain blonde.

Souma stopped in his tracks, staring at the person in front of him, 'Takumi? The hell are you doing here at this hour?' Takumi panted, trying to catch his breath. Without a second thought, the red haired placed a cup of water in his hands. Before Souma can even understand the situation he's in, there goes Tadokoro running in the hallways toward his room. 'I-I, I'm sorry Takumi-kun but you have to leave or Fumio-san is going to be pissed,' cried the blue haired, slightly intimidated by the half Italian who just shoved an envolope towards Souma and passed back the half-drank cup of water. 'I'm sorry to disturb at such an hour, I'll take my leave now,' and so, he left. 'That's strange, why would Takumi-kun ran all the way just to hand a letter to u personally? To add on that, he just stormed in once i opened the door, scared me for a second,' sighed Tadokoro who placed a hand on her beating heart.

The envelope was ordinary, until Souma flipped to the other side. Big words wrote there 'Shokugeki challenge'. Yellow eyes drifted closer to look at it, 'I see that's the reason. Well, I leave you be for now, Souma-kun. Good night.' He looked closer to the envolope and said 'Good night' back to his dorm-mate. It wrote there in small words in both kanji and katakana. 'P.S Meet me at the garden behind your dorm. Don't keep me waiting, I only ive you 30 minutes.' Confused at the small note which is quite demanding, he wore a jacket on, spring is still in season if you're wondering why. Before leaving, he took his squid along, thinking the blonde should be the first one to taste it.

Takumi tapped his foot in a steady rhythm and folded his arms. 'It's only 7 minutes and I'm starting to get impatient. What if that idiot ignored it or...didn't saw it...,' he panicked slightly at the thought and buried his face in his palm and rubbed against it. He groaned, wondering why did he even do this. 'I'm the actual idiot...', mummured Takumi, pink tinted his cheeks as he thought about the purpose on requesting to meet the other here. 'Who is an idiot?', a voice jumped out, scaring the blonde who had his guard down at the moment. 'For god's sake, Yukihira! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!', he cried. The red haired chuckled and shove the poisonous-looking fried squid into the other's mouth with a pair of chopsticks. Takumi instantly regretted for falling for him.

The blonde haired cough as he swallowed down whatever awful thing that is a million worst than the dish he hates the most. 'How was it?', was what the red-head asked once Takumi recovered from that horrible experience. 'Absolute horrible, worst than experiencing from the smell of sewers.', he scowled, giving Souma a glare. He aplogized before Takumi would kick him. 'I'm really really sorry,' he said, still chuckling on remembering the reaction of the blonde. 'So, what brings you here and requesting me to have this private conversation?', blue eyes shifted away instantly as the topic changed. He folded his arms once more, trying to get his mouth talking. 'I-...', a sighed was heard later on. Souma just stood still patiently, breathing out on his hands as a cold breeze blew by, gaze still fixed on the person in front of him.

His mind is telling him to do it, but the heart is afraid of rejection and hate. Takumi bit his lip, shades of red on his face getting more visible. Slowly, he tried to get his confession out on the tip of his tongue. With another deep breath, he did it. 'Yukihira, I like you, please go out with me.' It was soft, but loud enough for the red haired to hear. The sight of the tense and nervous Takumi is starting to be his favorite. 'Even after u ate that bad dish I decided to shove down your throat with?', blue eyes shifted back, glaring at his gold ones, a darker shade plastered on his face, showing that he meant it. Really, really meant it.

Takumi was trying to ignore the huge thumping of his heart in his chest, as if it'll jump out any sooner. He also tried to make a straight face which he failed miserably. He looked back up as he noticed Souma taking a few steps forwards. He closed his eyes without expecting anything, he just hopes for the best. Not until he was hugged, by his crush. It wasn't a loose or a half-assed hug. It was a tight one. 'Ah...I don't know what to say Takumi. Probably gonna write "My crush confessed to me with a cute face in the garden during the middle of the night. How romantic!" on a piece of paper to keep me happy all times.' Blue eyes widened, they liked each other?! He immediately lost it and buried his face deep in the other's shoulders to hide this huge blush that suddenly impacted him. 'Hey Takumi, ur not going to hide everything. Your ears are red too.', noted Souma, his fingers brushed around the reddened ears as he released the hug. The older Aldini was speechess, he doesn't know how to react, he's just...having happy butterflies roaming around in his stomache.

'Does- Does that mean a yes?', asked the blonde with a shaky voice. Souma plastered a gentle smile on his face and moved his chin upward to meet his. Before Takumi can say anything, his lips are locked with his. It was soft, loving, one filled with passion. The red haired separated them, which made him frowned a second. 'How's that as an answer?', blue eyes looked down once more and nodded his head slightly as a reply. 'If you're gonna keep up with that expression Takumi, I don't know what will my head started thinking later.', he smirked, hands already started roaming the blonde's back which send shivers to his spine. Takumi gasped softly at the warm touch and pushed the other away. 'I-I...I'll head back first...b-before Isami started to look for m-', and was interrupted by another soft peck on his lips. 'I believe you're not satisfied yet, Takumi.', spoke Souma, placing a hand on his warm cheeks. 'I hate you for reading me this easy...', scowled the blonde. 'It's not like you just knew me.', the grinned plastered on his face as he pulled Takumi nearer and connected their lips once more. Slowly, it heated up. Tongues were dominating each other. But Souma was faster, it took control of the blonde's fast. Position shifted several times to get comfortable with each other. Takumi first parted away while inhaling air sharply. A thumb wiped off the drool that is at the side of his lips. 'It's getting super late, Takumi. You ought to head back before your brother starts suspecting me.', the blonde hated to leave his side after...they shared a heated moment together.

Souma brushed his woven gold hair softly and asked, 'Want me to walk you back?' Takumi snapped back from his thoughts and quickly declined his offer, 'I-It's ok, it's a long way back...A-and, Isami is probably waiting for me already, he'll suspect it.' Before Souma could go against his answer, the blonde was gone. He laughed softly, taking out his phone and texted a mail to him. After hearing a ringing tone behind one of the trees, he walked back to the Polar Star Dorms.

'I love you. Don't ever forget that.'

A confession. Actions. A reply. Was all more than enough for Takumi.

 **This was an unplan story lol, it was for a friend and for me to be satisfied of it xDDDD**

**-** _ **Yuuhi Hikari**_


End file.
